Lost
by Alisone H. Rutcity
Summary: Un Ange, une fille Ange, a perdue sa Grâce. Bobby tente de s'occuper d'elle mais l'arrivé de Castiel va changer l'héroïne...
1. Chapitre Un : Tombée :

**Chapitre Un : Tombée :**

Leeloo avait perdue sa Grâce. Elle était un Ange… Mais ce temps là fut révolu. Pourtant elle avait deux parents Humains. Mais elle a été bénis des Dieux lors de sa venue au Monde. Elle a reçu la Grâce des Anges. Elle devait accomplire de grande chose…

Leeloo n'a pourtant pas était gâté par la vie humaine, ses parents sont morts pour commencer. Puis, comme le voulait le Destin, elle a rencontré Sam et Dean Winchester. Ensemble, les trois chasseurs sillonnèrent les Etats en quête de monstres, de créatures et de Démons à détruire. C'est ainsi que Leeloo se rendit compte de quelque chose… Le pire fléau pour les Hommes se ne sont pas les vampires, les fantômes, les possédés, les loup-garous, les Démons, Lucifer ou les Anges… Non, en réalité le pire ennemi des Humains… Se sont les Humains. Parce qu'après tout ce qu'avait traverser Leeloo, ce n'était pas un Démon qui lui avait tout enlevé. Après les Tulpas, les Wendingos, les esprits, les Goules, les chiens de l'Enfer et même l'Apocalypse… Ce n'est qu'une simple humaine qui retira sa Grâce à Leeloo. Un Ange sans Grâce est un Ange déchue… Et voilà ce qu'était Leeloo désormais…

Vingt-cinq ans, les cheveux blond presque blanc et pas coiffé, habillé… De quoi ? Bof, vous verrez… Parce que depuis deux ans que sa Grâce lui avait été arraché, elle avait erré de-ci, de-là… Mais un beau jour elle rappliqua dans le seul endroit où elle se sentait bien : Chez ce bon vieux Bobby Singer. Dean et Sam étaient aussi là. D'un commun accord, ils laissèrent la jeune fille chez le vieux chasseur, le temps qu'elle se requinque un peu et qu'elle découvre la vie humaine. Dean et Sam partait en chasse, ils voulaient savoir qui avait extirper l'aîné de l'Enfer.

Ce matin là, Leeloo descendit de la chambre d'ami. Elle dormait chez Bobby depuis deux jours déjà. Elle portait un grand tee-shirt XXL du propriétaire, ainsi qu'un vieux pantalon qui traîné. Elle était pied nu, les cheveux dans tous les sens et une tête de déterré. Elle s'installa devant son café tel un zombi.

- Alors gamine, bien dormi ?

- Nan…

- Ah… Tu peux développer ? S'inquiéta Bobby.

- Nan…

- Okay…

Il n'insista pas. Elle n'avait sûrement pas envie d'en parler. Elle fini sa tasse de café en zappant devant la télé où elle y resta… Jusqu'au soir-même. Bobby lui apporta à manger et elle continua de zapper. Il se dit que c'était sûrement une petite baisse de moral, un coup de déprime qui passerait vite.

Le lendemain matin Bobby se leva tôt pour réparer les voitures de la casse. En descendant dans la cuisine à cinq heure du matin pour mettre la cafetière en route, il eu la surprise de voir Leeloo assise sur le canapé, les yeux cernés devant l'écran de la télé.

- Bordel, tu t'es levé à quelle heure ?

- Me suis pas couché, répondit-elle. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ces programmes télé…

Il regarda alors de plus près ce que Leeloo tenait dans les mains :

- C'est quoi ? Un pot de glace ? Tu mange de la glace à cinq heure du matin toi ?

Leeloo lui montra le pot sans quitter la télé des yeux en disant :

- Glace au café !

Bobby se dirigea vers sa cafetière en jetant un coup d'œil à la jeune fille. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'aider… La journée commença tôt et se fini tard. A vingt heure Leeloo n'avait pas bougé de place :

- Hey gamine ! Va au moins te laver ! Et mettre des affaires propres ! Je sens ton odeur à l'autre bout du garage !

Tout en rouspétant, Leeloo se leva et monta les escaliers direction la salle de bain en traînant les pieds. Elle en ressortit une heure plus tard, lavé certes, mais toujours affublé d'un tee-shirt extra large et d'un vieux pantalon. Cette fois-ci elle avait même piqué une casquette à Bobby qu'elle s'était vissé sur la tête à l'envers pour cacher ses cheveux emmêlé. Lorsque le vieux chasseur l'aperçu, il échappa :

- _Idjit !_ Leeloo, bordel, tu joue les caille-ra maintenant ?

Pour toute réponse elle se dirigea vers le canapé. Bobby lui arracha la télécommande :

- Non ! Plus de télé !

- Okay… J'avais regarder un DVD alors…

Mais il lui bloqua l'accès aux films.

- Bon bein j'vais dormir alors… Au moins dans mes cauchemars je suis libre !

Et elle grimpa les escaliers. Bobby se demanda combien de temps ça allait durer. Pour en savoir plus il téléphona à Dean et Sam :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Bobby ? Demanda Dean.

- J'en sais rien, elle parle pas, elle bouge pas, elle mange que des glaces et du beurre de cacahuète.

- C'est rien ça, un coup de déprime !

- Ah ouais ? Railla t-il. Elle me pique toutes mes fringues ! On dirait… Toi mais en fille !

- Okay… Ecoute Bobby, Sam et moi on a presque trouvé celui qui m'a fait revenir sur Terre. Une fois cette histoire terminé, on rapplique, d'ac' ?

- D'ac'…

Lorsque le lendemain soir Bobby rentra du boulot, il découvrit Leeloo au fourneau.

- J'ai suivis ton conseil, je suis sortit de la télé.

- C'est bien…

- T'as faim ? J'ai fais des hamburgers, du bacon grillé, des œufs brouillés, des gâteaux et…

- Olà doucement ! T'as invité des amis ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toute cette bouffe ? Interrogea Bobby.

- Bein um… J'ai faim ! Avoua la jeune fille.

- Faim de quoi ? Tu m'a vidé mes réserves de glace !

Leeloo haussa les épaules et se mit à table. Bobby se dit que ça allait être long sa déprime.

Et il avait raison, parce que deux jours plus tard il découvrit une Leeloo à moitié morte sur le canapé. Les cadavres de bouteilles à côté d'elle expliquaient tout à sa place :

- LEELOO ! Hurla Bobby.

La jeune fille se réveilla en sursaut, les cernes noirs jusqu'au nez et sentant l'alcool à trois kilomètres à la ronde :

- Quoi ? Maugréa t-elle en se tenant la tête avec les mains.

- Bordel t'as fait quoi ? Est-ce que t'as… Tout bu ?

- Non !…. Si !

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de picoler ?

- J'ai vu ta réserve…

- Et ? Continua Bobby.

- Et j'ai tout bu !

Bobby attrapa les bouteilles et lit le nom sur chacune d'elles :

- Bière, vodka, wisky, rhum...

Il lança un regard mêlé de colère et de pitié à la jeune fille. Mais elle était trop sonné pour voir quoi que se soit. La sonnerie du téléphone portable retentit. Leeloo décrocha avant Bobby.

- Ouais ? Fit-elle.

- Leeloo ? Compris Dean. Est-ce que ça va ?

- Ne pose pas des questions stupides.

- T'as une… Drôle de voie… S'aperçu l'aîné.

- Ah ouais ? C'est normal…

- Quoi qu'est normal ? Mais bordel qu'est-ce que t'as ?

- J'me suis pris une cuite !

- Tu t'es ?…. Passe-moi Bobby.

Le vieux chasseur commença à jeter les bouteilles vide tout en parlant à Dean :

- Dean, toi et Sam rappliqués fissa ici !

- Ouais c'est c'qu'on voulait te dire. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Leeloo ?

Bobby s'isola dans la cuisine pour ne pas qu'elle entende :

- J'en sais foutrement rien avoua t-il. On dirait une ado attardé, je sais pas gérer ça moi ! Elle a pris dix kilos et mentalement elle a régressé de dix ans !

- D'accord…

- Je sais bien que c'est un peu logique, continua Bobby. J'veux dire, elle était un Ange et maintenant… Bah elle est normale quoi !

- Justement, à propose d'Ange, entama Dean. Tu vas pas me croire…


	2. Chapitre Deux : Les Anges du Seigneur :

**Chapitre Deux : Les Anges du Seigneur :**

Deux jours plus tard, Dean et Sam rappliquèrent chez Bobby. Ils voulaient voir par leur propre yeux comment s'en sortait Leeloo. Et ils furent surpris. La jeune fille était toujours affublé d'un tee-shirt dans lequel elle semblait nager, un pantalon tout pourris, les cheveux emmêlés mais cachés sous une casquette de Bobby, des cernes de trois pieds de long, le regard vide… En voyant arriver les frères, elle ne leur sauta même pas dans les bras, elle fut sans émotions quelconques. Comme elle se doutait qu'ils avaient des choses à se dire entre mecs, elle partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Sam regarda la jeune fille partir bouder dans son coin :

- Et bien, quand t'as dit qu'elle avait régressé mentalement, t'avais oublié de préciser qu'elle atteignait à peine les seize ans !

- Oh vraiment ? Ironisa Bobby. Vous avez une solution ? Parce que moi j'ai pas eu de gamins ! Enfin si, y'a vous deux, mais vous êtes des mecs et vous avez grandit sans moi… Là je suis largué !

Sam et Dean s'échangèrent un regard. L'aîné pris la parole :

- Um… On a peut-être une idée… Tu sais ce que je t'ai dit au téléphone, qu'on a trouvait qui m'a sauvé de l'Enfer ? C'est un Ange comme je t'ai expliqué. Castiel, il s'appel. Alors j'sais pas… Il pourrai…

Bobby fit signe à Dean de se taire et partit fermer précipitamment la porte de la cuisine. Puis il revint vers les deux frères un peu en colère :

- _Idjit !_ « Ange » est un mot tabou ici ! Faut pas le prononcer bordel !

Dean souffla :

- Ecoute-nous avant !

Bobby se calma. Sam expliqua alors :

- Castiel est… Comment il dit déjà ? « Un Ange du Seigneur ». Comme Leeloo ! Enfin… Leeloo avant, rectifia t-il. Il pourrait… Soit l'aider à récupérer sa Grâce ou soit l'aider à… En faire son deuil ou quelque chose comme ça…

Bobby le lorgna :

- J'suis pas sûr !

Dean et Sam se jetèrent encore un regard. Mais un regard coupable cette fois. Que Bobby perçu :

- Quoi ? S'enquit-il.

- Et bien… Il va venir, informa Dean. Castiel va rappliquer ici.

- QUOI ? Vous êtes complètement dingue ou quoi ?

- Mais attend ! Argumenta Sam. Castiel peut aider Leeloo ! Au pire quoi ? Soit elle va mieux, soit elle reste pareil… Zombifié ou j'sais pas quoi.

Bobby leva les yeux au ciel. Sam n'avait pas tord. Après tout, qui ne tente rien n'a rien ? Ou un truc comme ça…

- Bon… D'accord, grommela Bobby. Appel ton Ang…

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que l'Ange en question se matérialisa devant eux. Un « Ange » dans le corps d'un homme. Vêtu d'un vieux « trenchcoat » marron. Les cheveux noire en bataille et surtout des yeux intensément bleue claire…

- Vous m'avez appelé ? Répliqua t-il.

Dean l'observa, il avait du mal à s'habituer aux Anges :

- Um… Ouais. Cas, voici Bobby. Bobby lui c'est Castiel. Bon les présentations c'est fait, sujet plus sérieux… Les Anges.

- Les Anges ? Répéta Castiel.

- Ouais. Tu sais, tes homologues ! Les Anges comme toi quoi !

Castiel acquiesça attendant la suite. Bobby pris le relais :

- Leeloo est… Etait… Un Ange… Elle a déchue.

- Leeloo ? Répéta Castiel. Oui… Je connais ce nom … J'ai entendu parler d'elle. Tous les Anges ont entendu d'ailleurs. La première fois dans l'histoire qu'une simple humaine ai réussis à retirer la Grâce à un Ange.

- Mais um… Comment elle s'y ai prise ? Et c'était qui ? Interrogea Bobby.

- C'est… Compliqué, fit Castiel.

- Ah ouais ? Ironisa Bobby. Et élever une gamine complètement péter, shouter à la bouffe et à l'alcool tu crois pas que c'est compliqué ?

- Je… Um… Je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis, avoua Castiel.

- Peut importe, tu peux pas aider Leeloo ? Demanda Sam. Lui rendre sa Grâce ou un truc comme ça ?

Castiel baissa les yeux, il fit quelques pas dans la cuisine en essayant de leur expliquer :

- Une Grâce ne peut pas se récupérer. C'est comme si une partie d'elle était morte, on ne peux pas ressusciter ça.

- Super, lâcha Bobby. Alors déguerpi, parce que si jamais elle voit un Ange ici, elle va me démonter la maison !

A ce moment là d'ailleurs, ils entendirent la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrir et grincer. Une tête de six pieds sous terre entra dans la cuisine. Leeloo plissa des yeux, elle n'était plus habitué à la lumière du soleil. Elle se gratta la tête, par dessus sa casquette et lorgna Castiel :

- C'est qui lui ?

Puis elle le scruta longuement et elle arrêta de bouger. Elle écarquilla les yeux. Elle avait compris :

- Oh bordel, lâcha t-elle. Je sens sa Grâce d'ici…

Bobby ferma les yeux, il était cuit.

- Leeloo écoute.

Il se dirigea vers elle mais elle recula d'un pas. Elle mis les bras devant elle comme pour se protéger.

- Ne t'approche pas ! Ni toi ! Ni personne !

Elle commença à hurler. Bobby essaya de la calmer.

- Leeloo, attends…

- Non ! Bordel Bobby ! Un Ange ! Un Ange avec une Grâce ! Donne-moi une corde t'en qu'à faire ! Se sera plus rapide !

Dean et Sam aussi se rapprochèrent doucement de la fille.

- Allez vous faire foutre !

Et elle s'en alla en courant. Castiel n'avait pas bouger d'un pouce.

- Cas ! Réveil toi ! Fit Dean. T'aurai pu nous aider là un peu ! Va lui parler, j'sais pas !

Mais il ne parla ni ne bougea toujours pas.

- Oh ! La Terre appel Castiel ! S'impatienta Bobby. Y'a une gamine qui a besoin d'une aide divine là !

- Leeloo… Lâcha l'Ange.

- Oui, c'est son nom, railla Bobby. Alors tu l'aide ou quoi ?

- Je ne l'avais jamais vu avant… Continua Castiel.

- C'est bien, répliqua Dean, mais on s'en fou là. On veut juste que tu l'aide !

- Non, tu ne comprends pas Dean…

- Ouais, on pige rien, repris Bobby. Je pige rien à cette pauvre fille et j'aimerai foutrement l'aider alors tu peux tenter un truc ?

Castiel baissa les yeux :

- Je vais essayer mais…


	3. Chapitre Trois : Divine :

**Chapitre Trois : Divine :**

Castiel toqua à la porte de la chambre de Leeloo. Elle n'eu pas le temps de dire « entrer » qu'il s'avança. Leeloo était allongé sur le lit, la pièce plongé dans le noir, les fringues et la moitié des draps étendu par terre. Mais rien de tout ceci ne sembla déranger l'Ange, il ne savait pas à quoi devait ressembler une chambre « normale ».

-Leeloo ? Tenta t-il.

- Va t'en, j'ai pas b'soin d'ton aide !

- Um… C'est Bobby qui m'envoi.

- Oh vraiment ? China Leeloo. Dis-lui d'aller se faire mettre !

Castiel plissa les yeux :

- Comment ça ? Je ne comprends pas…

- Ah ouais, j'oubliais. Les Anges ne pigent rien au début… Enfin ça, j'peux plus te dire, puisque JE NE SUIS PLUS UN ANGE ! Cria la fille.

Castiel s'avança lentement pour ne pas effrayer Leeloo. Elle était assise au milieu du lit, emmitouflé dans sa couette, le visage caché par sa casquette… Mais rien ne perturba l'Ange :

- Je suis désolé… Tous les Anges là-haut… Savent ce qu'il t'es arrivé. On ne pensait pas que se soit possible. On a peur maintenant.

- Vous avez raison.

Castiel s'assis à côté de Leeloo. Il était calme, posé, parlait le plus simplement possible et dégagé une assurance et une sécurité qui fit du bien à la jeune fille.

- Leeloo… Je ne voulais pas venir te voir, mais Bobby m'a dit…

- Oh, tu peux t'en aller dans ce cas !

- Non, tu ne comprends pas…

Castiel tenta de trouver les mots juste.

- Je ne pouvais pas venir parce que… Tu es…

- Trop repoussante ? Bah merci je suis au courant, les miroirs ne sont plus mes amis depuis un moment !

Castiel pinça les lèvres :

- Non… Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire.

- Bah quoi alors ? S'énerva Leeloo.

- Tu es trop… Eclatante…

Leeloo reluqua l'Ange et elle se mit à rire, un sacré fou rire même :

- « Eclatante » ? Tu te fou de moi ou quoi ?

- Non.

- T'as de la merde dans les yeux alors !

- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis.

Leeloo enleva sa casquette, enfin, celle de Bobby et sortit de dessous sa couette.

- Toujours aussi « Eclatante » _assbutt_ ?

- Je ne…

- … « Comprends pas ce que tu dis », termina Leeloo. Ouais, j'ai pigé le truc. Ecoute Cas, sérieux, ça me touche que tu veuille m'aider. Vraiment. Mais comme tu le vois, je ne ressemble à rien et tout est fini pour moi alors… Si tu veux bien m'excuser j'ai un pot de beurre de cacahuète qui m'attend…

Alors qu'elle commença à se lever, Castiel l'a retint. Il posa la main sur son bras et Leeloo sentit alors une immense chaleur envahir son corps entier. Comme si elle était en paix.

- Qu'est-ce que… ?

- Ne parle pas, conseilla Castiel.

Elle plongea son regard dans ses yeux bleue et se perdit dans l'immensité du Paradis qui s'offrit à elle. Comme si elle était en dehors du temps et de l'espace. Elle repensa au jours où elle était un Ange, où elle avait sa Grâce et où elle était d'une beauté hors du commun. A cette époque son nom complet était :

Leeloo . Maintenant, c'était Leeloo ou « Lee » pour la famille. Puis Castiel lâcha son bras et Leeloo retourna sur le lit dans la chambre en désordre. Elle sentit la paix la quitter. Mais Castiel lui ne la quitta pas des yeux :

- Tu brille encore.

- Pardon ? Dit-elle.

- Tu as perdu ta Grâce, mais toi tu est toujours là. Tu n'as pas changé… Tu es juste…

- Laide ? Moche ?

Castiel souffla… De désespoir :

- Non… Déprimé.

- Bah alors je vais me chercher du chocolat, y paraît que ça aide contre la dépression !

Cette fois-ci elle se leva et partit en direction de la cuisine. Castiel l'a suivait. Elle entra et vit le regard étonné de Sam, Dean et Bobby :

- Quoi ? Fit-elle. Vous croyez qu'après cinq minutes de blabla avec un Ange j'irai mieux ?

Bobby lança un regard à Castiel.

- Elle n'a pas tout compris je crois, expliqua ce dernier.

- Pas tout compris ? Répéta Leeloo. C'est toi qui pige rien oui ! Bref, j'ai faim.

Elle se dirigea vers le placard mais Dean lui bloqua l'accès.

- Dean, j'peux savoir c'que tu fou là ? S'énerva la fille.

L'aîné leva les yeux au ciel :

- On essaye de t'aider Lee.

- Ah ouais ? China t-elle. Bah va tuer la fille qui a volé ma Grâce et rend-la moi… Ah mais j'suis bête… C'EST IMPOSSIBLE !

Bobby fut dépité.

- Leeloo écoute… On sait c'que tu traverse. Pour nous les Humain c'est pour autre chose. On a perdu un être cher par exemple. Rappel-toi, Sam et Dean on d'abord vu leur mère mourir dans un incendie, ensuite leur père qui s'est sacrifié. Moi j'ai dû tuer ma femme parce qu'elle était possédé ! On a eu un coup de déprime comme toi, mais tu sais ce qui nous a aidé à tenir ? La amis, la famille… C'est c'qu'on ai pour toi. Enfin, j'espère. Tu vois les deux Winchester là, ils sont comme tes frangins ! Et moi j'ai l'impression d'être ton paternel. Alors okay, la picole, la bouffe fait partit du processus de deuil ou j'sais pas quoi. Mais tu vas te tuer si tu continu. Et tu as la chance de voir apparaître un autre Ange ! C'est sûr pour toi c'est horrible, tu te sens jalouse ou un truc comme ça. Mais même si tu n'as plus ta Grâce, toi tu n'as pas changé, t'es toujours la même. Castiel et toi êtes sur la même longueur d'onde, vous pouvez parler de truc qu'on comprend pas ! Alors s'il te plait, essaye au moins. J'te demande pas d'aller mieux là tout de suite. Juste… De causer… D'essayer…

Leeloo l'avait écouté sans l'interrompre. Les autres s'étaient tue également. Mais Dean rajouta à la fin :

- J'aurai pas dit mieux.

Il regarda Leeloo. Tout le monde avait l'air sincère. La jeune fille se tourna vers Castiel.


	4. Chapitre Quatre : Marqué :

**Chapitre Quatre : Marqué :**

L'Ange resta parler avec Leeloo durant des jours. Sam, Dean et Bobby profitèrent de cette accalmie pour se détendre mais aussi chercher des affaires sur lesquels bosser. Castiel tenta d'exprimer ses émotions, mais avec des mots Humain c'étaient bien trop dur. Leeloo parlait Enochien bien sûr, mais elle avait un peu perdu ce langage depuis sa chute.

Une semaine après l'arrivé de Castiel, Leeloo changea. Elle commença par prendre une longue douche. Elle tenta de se couper un peu les cheveux aussi. Ce qui lui pris beaucoup de volonté fut de porter autre chose que des fringues d'homme. Elle enfila un chemisier et un jean de femme. Encore pied nu, mais personne n'est parfait ! Elle laissa aussi ses casquettes à Bobby. Lorsqu'elle descendit ce jour-là, les quatre amis furent choqué :

- Wouaw Lee, bienvenue parmi nous, lança Dean.

Elle grommela quand même :

- Mmmm, j'me sens pas super bien là-dedans. On dirait que je suis enfermé dans une camisole. J'aime pas trop.

Bobby esquissa quand même un sourire :

- C'est un bon début ma grande.

Elle fit la moue mais se diriger vers la cuisine :

- Y'a quoi à manger ?

Sam jeta un regard à Bobby et Dean puis il répliqua :

- Bein, qu'est-ce que tu dirai de reprendre une alimentation équilibré hein ? Genre… Arrêter les gâteaux, l'alcool, le chocolat, le beurre de cacahuète et tout ça…

Leeloo fit encore plus la moue :

- J'en dis que je vais crever de faim.

Mais elle sourit quand même. En attendant que les garçons préparent comme ils purent le déjeuner, Leeloo rejoint Castiel dehors. Il était au milieu des voitures de la casse en train d'essayer de comprendre comment fonctionné les Humains.

- J'aime ta nouvelle tenue, avoua Castiel. Mais même l'ancienne t'allais bien.

- Mouais… Grommela la fille.

- Ce n'est pas les vêtements, le maquillage ou l'apparence qui fait la beauté d'une personne, informa l'Ange.

- Ouais… C'est ce que disent les gens beaux pour rassurer les gens laids.

Castiel se tourna vers Leeloo.

- Tu me trouve beau ?

Leeloo se mis à légèrement rougir et bégayer :

- Euh… Non… Si, si tu es… Beau mais je… Je parlais en général tu vois… C'est um… Comme une expression…

- Ah. Parce que moi je te trouve belle, avoua t-il.

Leeloo tiqua. Elle secoua la tête et tenta de voir de l'ironie ou de l'humour chez l'Ange, mais ce n'était pas le cas :

- Um… Ta vision angélique a sacrément dû en prendre un coup. Mais c'est gentil d'essayer de me rassurer. Mais t'en fais pas, je suis pas dupe hein, je sais à quoi je ressemble c'est bon. Pas besoin de jouer la comédie.

Elle avait dit ça en rigolant mais elle le pensant vraiment. Sauf que… Castiel aussi le pensait vraiment mais Leeloo niait cette partie là. Alors il reprit :

- Tu es différente des autres. Il y a tellement de choses que j'aime chez toi.

- Ah ouais ? Mes yeux par exemple ? Le seul truc qui n'a pas changé depuis ma chute !

Elle plaisantait encore mais le pensait toujours. Castiel se posta face à elle. Se rapprocha de plus en plus. Ce qui surpris beaucoup Leeloo.

- Non, repris ce dernier. Tu ne comprends pas. Ou tu ne veux pas comprendre.

Leur visage n'étaient qu'à dix centimètres l'un de l'autre. Pour Castiel, il n'y avait pas d'ambiguïté particulière, mais Leeloo était habitué au langage du corps Humain :

- Um… Cas… Tu…

- Tu ne comprends toujours pas Leeloo ?

Elle avait son regard plongé dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus, qu'elle en eu dû mal à réfléchir et parler :

- Non… Je…

- Tu m'a marqué.

Leeloo ne comprenait vraiment pas.

- Je t'ai quoi ?

- Tu ne te rappel pas ? Comment ça fonctionne là-haut.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et repris :

- Quand un Ange tombe amoureux, il se fait « marquer » par l'autre Ange. Tous deux sont liés à vie. Je crois que sur Terre les Hommes appellent ça des… Um… « Âme sœurs » ?

- Um… Ouais, ouais Cas c'est ça. Mais… J'ai pas pu te « marquer » puisque je ne suis plus un Ange… Et…

Mais elle n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase parce que Castiel était en train de l'embrasser. Leeloo fut choquer, mais se laissa faire. Après quelques secondes qui semblèrent durer une éternité, la jeune fille ne pu s'empêcher de dire :

- Wouaw… Où est-ce que t'as appris…. ?

- J'ai vu Dean le faire avec une autre fille…

- Ah… Tout s'explique alors ! Blagua t-elle.

Il y eu une longue minute de silence, puis Castiel repris :

- Alors tu me crois maintenant ? Tu dois le sentir toi aussi…

Leeloo souffla :

- Ouais… Je l'ai senti dés que je t'ai vu… Mais je voulais pas y croire… J'ai pas envie d'être ton fardeau Cas. Tu vois sur Terre, un mec comme toi ne va pas avec une fille comme moi.

- Pourquoi ? Essaya t-il de comprendre.

Leeloo ne su trop comment répondre :

- Um… Je sais pas trop. C'est cliché en réalité. C'est comme ça. Les moches avec les moches, les beaux avec les belles. Et voilà. C'est pathétique, j'ai pas tout compris de la nature Humaine moi non plus…

Castiel réfléchi :

- Mais tu n'es pas « moche » toi…

- Um si Cas. C'est parce que tu me vois avec des yeux d'Ange. Mais pour les Humains je ne suis pas comme ça.

- Alors les Humains sont stupides. Pourquoi ils s'arrêtent à la face visible des choses ? Pourquoi ils ne regardent pas comment est vraiment la personne en face d'eux ? Ils ne voient pas toutes les beautés cachés ?

On ne sait jamais quand est-ce que c'est « la dernière fois ». On se souvint toujours de la première mais on ne peux pas savoir quand, où et comment arrivera la dernière. Si quelqu'un nous le disait, si on voyait le futur : « Demain, tu perd ça ». Apprécierait-on plus ? Ou au contraire, serions-nous trop triste pour en profiter ? Est-ce que ça serai une bonne ou une mauvaise chose de le savoir ? Savoir la dernière fois qu'on ressent du bonheur, qu'on embrasse quelqu'un, qu'on sauve une vie, qu'on fête Noël ou un anniversaire. On ne sait pas à l'avance. Et c'est comme ça que s'installe les regrets. Leeloo en avait évidemment des tas de regret. « Si je ne mettais pas levé ce matin là ? », « Si je n'étais pas partit là-bas ? » etc… On voudrait changer le passé, le refaire, mais il reste toujours comme il est.

Oui, on ne sait jamais quand est-ce que qu'arrive la dernière fois. Mais se rappel toujours de la première. L'un rejoint l'autre. La dernière fois que Leeloo était perdu, fut la première fois qu'elle tomba amoureuse. C'est comme ça pour les Humains. Et se sont ces aléas qui poussent à la vie. De savoir que demain… N'est pas pire qu'aujourd'hui.

FIN


End file.
